Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general computing systems, and more particularly to, various embodiments for performance enhancement and error diagnosis in data networks.
Description of the Related Art
Today with modern technology, large volumes of data are storable on disk and flash drives; these drives can exist as a solo entity, or as part of a broader make up within a larger storage environment. As the sheer volume of data in today's information-based society continues to increase, so too does the demands placed on legacy infrastructures such as Fibre Channel and Gigabit Ethernet cabling and other data communications mechanisms.